


1159 kilometers away

by nakamotaro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alternative Perspective, Anime/Manga Fusion, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon - Anime, Emotional, English, Fiction, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno, KuroKen Week, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Nekoma, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Original Fiction, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Prompt Fic, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sad with a Happy Ending, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotaro/pseuds/nakamotaro
Summary: Where two people met at a nearby gaming store, months have passed Kuroo is required to transfer back to Seoul, South Korea while Kenma is in Tokyo, Japan. Little did Kuroo know, Kenma met someone new named Hinata while he was away. Will Kuroo be able to make Kenma come back before time runs out?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14





	1. Spring Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you will enjoy this fic of mine that is dedicated to my fave Haikyu ship, if you have any suggestions on who to do next then please comment. Kudos and Hits are very appreciated, thank you!

It was a sunny morning when Kenma rushed to the nearby gaming store to buy this new game called "Rising Stars 360", even if Kenma knew he would be late for class, he still went to the gaming store to buy the last piece. "How much is this?" Kenma asked the old man who is at the cashier. "6,000 Yen kid...don't you have class? why are you here? where do you study?" the old man said in an aggressive manner. 

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to a student like that, you have no right to scold at students you ugly motherfucker, didn't your parents raised you well?" a guy who is tall and had black hair said. "Uhm, I'm okay don't worry no need to fight here" Kenma said in a soft way, Kenma payed for the game and left both the old man and this mysterious guy inside the gaming store.

* * *

An hour later, all the students of Nekoma High went inside the school yard for the morning assembly. In the other hand, Kenma decided to skip the morning assembly to play games beside the soccer club room. It suddenly became cold that time and no one was there to warm Kenma, he used to be with his old friend Lev, who also loves games but he had to switch to homeschool since his parents said that the environment of Nekoma High was not suitable for Lev. Years have passed since Lev left Kenma but Kenma still keeps their picture inside his wallet, he treated Lev like a family member who he loves more than anything. 

When Kenma was in the middle of his game a guy approached him and said "Huh? You again? Why are you here? Isn't there a morning assembly there? I know I'm a senior here but I care for others too, what's your name by the way?". "Wait...are you the guy who lowkey saved me earlier? and...I'm Kenma...Kenma Kozume...". After the wind hit the tall guy's hair he replied "I see, you have a nice name...call me Kuroo". A few minutes had passed Kuroo noticed how cold Kenma was, he was worried since he was looking pale and chilly that's why he gave his sweater to him. Kenma didn't reply back and took the sweater instead.

When both of them heard the bell rang, they went straight up to their respective classrooms. "Hey Kenma, what section are you?" Kuroo whispered to Kenma. "Class 2 section 4...why?" Kenma replied. Kuroo didn't answer yet he knows that Kenma is his classmate, he was just testing Kenma if he would lie to him. 

While they were walking up the stairs people looked at them in a shocked way because Kuroo never hangs out with freshmen since he is the popular guy in their school. Everyone was shocked because only Kenma can make Kuroo the sweetest boy Nekoma High had. Kenma heard lots of whispers in both corridors yet Kuroo told him to ignore it. "Shush! What is your problem? Are you all jealous that I have a new friend, or I should say boyfriend?". 

That one line Kuroo said made all the students gasp because of the sudden surprise...In the other hand, Kenma dropped his earphones due to what Kuroo said. 


	2. Under the Moonlight

Minutes have passed since that surprising moment happened when the Head Administrator visited the corridor. The Head Admin asked the students why were they staring at Kuroo and Kenma but no one answered since they were scared Kuroo might beat them up. The Head Admin knew something was suspicious yet he let it pass since Kenma is just a freshman. While Kuroo and Kenma was walking to their classroom Kuroo asked Kenma "Are you alright? I'm sorry if you almost got scolded...and about what I said earlier, it's not true don't worry". Kenma just nodded but Kuroo actually lied, he actually loves Kenma and he didn't want to rush him so he kept it a secret. 

* * *

When they arrived to their classroom the bell immediately rang which means their first period was about to start. Kenma sat at the back of the room at the far right while Kuroo in the other side. Kenma heard footsteps towards their room so he kept his earphones. Their class adviser went inside their room with a guy, he has gray and black hair, and a nice fit. "Hey!! I'm new here!! nice to meet you all, call me Bokuto!! I hope I can make great memories with you" Bokuto said. The class adviser told the students to welcome Bokuto and make friends with him. Bokuto sat beside Kenma but Kenma didn't mind. On the other side of the room, Kuroo was just staring at Kenma, at first he was nervous if Bokuto will hurt Kenma but he didn't, Bokuto even offered Kenma a few orange candies. Kenma was hesitant to take it but at the end he took it since it was his favorite.

Kuroo faced the window beside him since he felt jealous, he felt jealous because Bokuto gave Kenma candies, Kuroo knew orange candies were Kenma's favorites. 

Hours have passed they finally can go home, Kuroo rushed to Kenma and asked him if he can take him home and surprisingly, Kenma agreed. On their way home someone screamed behind them "Kenma!!! My cute yet shy seatmate!!!" it was Bokuto, Bokuto wanted to come home with them. Kuroo was feeling suspicious at first but he trusted Bokuto. On their way home Bokuto asked them where do they live but Kenma pointed at the building beside the convenience store. "Aye you live close to our school! that's cool!" Bokuto answered. As Bokuto was supposed to enter the convenience store he recalled he needed to talk to his friend at the train station so he had to go home first, Bokuto said goodbye to both Kuroo and Kenma and jogged as fast as he could. The only ones left are Kuroo and Kenma

* * *

"Kenma do you trust Bokuto?" Kuroo said in a calm voice.

"Yeah why? Is there something I should know that you know?" Kenma asked in a raising voice.

"No nothing, don't be mad, I'll tell you everything you need to know" Kuroo answered

Before Kenma could answer back Kuroo grabbed his hand and ran towards a dark place. Kenma asked Kuroo where are they going but Kuroo only said it was his favorite place. After running for about 3 minutes they finally reached an abandoned apartment, both of them went up the stairs to get a nice view.

"So...Kuroo...why did you bring me here? are we going to play?"

"No Kenma, I'm here to confess my feelings for you"

Kenma was left speechless while Kuroo was shaking due to being nervous, but Kuroo told himself this was the only chance for him to confess since no one knows this favorite place of his, only him and Kenma. Kuroo called this place the "Paradise of Stars", everytime Kuroo comes here he thinks about the people he love who are far away from him.

"Kenma listen to me, I should have not lied to you, I know I'm wrong and I'm sorry about that. I'm here to confess that I like you, I like you for who you are and where you are, you're here beside me, my home...you're my home Kenma"

"What? am I hearing this right? Kuroo...I guess it's time for me to confess too, I actually like you too"

Both of them just smiled at each other, minutes have passed Kenma leaned on Kuroo's shoulder for support. Kuroo felt like it was a dream, a dream which he would not like to end. While Kenma was playing on his phone, Kuroo whispered "I guess I found my star in my paradise, even if we are far away I can see you" while facing Kenma.


	3. Tales to be told

The next day Kenma went to school alone, it was almost winter that time and he forgot to bring a sweater. While he was walking towards their school Bokuto grabbed him and asked him "Omg omg what happened last night? I saw you and Kuroo at the rooftop! did he confess?". Kenma ignored it but Bokuto was lively that time and continued to tease Kenma, a few minutes later Kuroo was behind them talking to someone on his phone.

"Kuroo I told you talk to Bokuto right? Who will take care of Kenma when you leave?" 

"Mom...I'm sure that dude will take care of my baby, I trust him so please...and is it really required to move? I don't want to leave"

"Just listen to me Kuroo, you trust him right? pack your bags we'll be leaving in a week"

_*Kuroo dropped the call*_

Kuroo ran towards Kenma and Bokuto who were waiting for him. Kenma asked who was Kuroo talking to but he didn't reply, Kuroo wanted to hide it to him since he is not ready to leave him yet. Bokuto was feeling really suspicious since he never sees Kuroo that way, it was like he was hiding something. 

By the time class was about to start the Vice Principal called Kuroo to go to his office, Kuroo knew what was it about but he acted like he was fine infront of Kenma. He acted fine so Kenma wouldn't worry. 

"Kuroo? right? your mother called me awhile ago to fix your transferring papers, are you ready to leave next week? "

"Sir...I'm not, I didn't want to leave in the first place, if only dad didn't choose to work at Seoul, I would've had a perfect life"  
  
  


"Oh don't worry I'll take care of your friends here, I'm sure they would not betray you...well anyways can you answer this transferring form?"  
  
  


"I hope so too VP, and yes sure I can answer that"  
  
  
"We trust you too Kuroo, you are the representative of our school for academic competitions, we will still be happy to welcome you back...if you can"


	4. Farewell, Goodbye

_* Time skip : 3 days before Kuroo leaves *_

Kuroo went to Kenma and asked him if they could talk, even if it will hurt both of them, Kuroo had to be strong for himself and Kenma. Meanwhile Bokuto silently followed the 2, Bokuto had some instincts what could happened and he thinks he is right.

"Kenma, listen to me carefully okay? don't be too shocked..."

  
"Wait why? Kuroo you're making me nervous"

When Kuroo hugged Kenma he immediately broke down, Kuroo couldn't handle the pain so he had to give up, Kuroo crying ended Kenma being confused and worried.

"Kuroo...why are you crying?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry Kenma, I'm sorry for leaving you...I have to transfer to Seoul, South Korea in 3 days. I'm sorry Kenma please forgive me" Kuroo said while he placed his hand on top of Kenma's head when he was hugging him. Kuroo's voice broke due to the pain he felt.

"Is this true? Kuroo no, why? We've been together for just about days already...why..." Kenma said while he was crying

"Kenma forgive me, I didn't want this to happen I swear to God, believe me or not I don't want to leave you...but my parents want me to leave...I'll be back I promise, just wait for me"

Bokuto was beside the wall between the open ground and playground. He heard all Kuroo and Kenma said. He never expected to be broken as well, he didn't know what to do. Bokuto just walked away while he was about to tear up. Luckily no one noticed him.

* * *

_* Time skip : The day where Kuroo is leaving *_

Bokuto talked to Kenma on the phone and asked him if he can come with him to say goodbye to Kuroo, Kenma agreed but he said he shouldn't say anything about what he heard 3 days ago. Both of them agreed to the condition and went to the airport with the help of Yaku, their class president. No one spoke during their trip to the airport because all of them were not ready to see Kuroo go.

When they arrived at the airport, there were still time left before Kuroo's plane takes off that's why they decided to drink coffee.

"Kuroo are you going to come back?" Bokuto asked.

"I hope I can, I'm really sad to leave you but it's for the best"

"Besides I know you won't leave Kenma, Kenma is like your gem, a gem where only you can have" Yaku said

_* Flight 3004 please proceed to gate 3 and board in 10 minutes *_

"I guess I have to go...I'll miss you all, but can I have a word with Kenma? alone?"  
  


Bokuto and Yaku agreed.

"Kenma, my baby...please take care for me okay? don't keep yourself tired and make sure you beat the boss in your game we bought when we first met! I'll be checking it when I come back. Also, I trust Bokuto and Yaku to be there for you so don't worry"  
  
  
Kuroo went closer to Kenma and held his face and started to cry, their foreheads touched while tears started to fall down. Kenma proceeded to hug Kuroo and said "I won't leave, I'll be here when you come back, I'll beat the boss and be strong for you."

A few minutes later Kuroo and Kenma parted ways. Bokuto started to cry while Yaku was making fun of him because his hair became messy. People started to laugh at Bokuto for being more dramatic than Kenma. Kenma followed Kuroo until he reached the gate.

Before Kuroo entered the gate Kenma said...

"I love you my baby, until our next eclipse, until we meet again...Kuroo Tetsuro, Take care for me"


	5. Imagination to Reality

3 years have passed since Kuroo left Kenma and still Kenma cannot think when will he come back. Bokuto transferred to another school while Kenma was forced to do home school. Bokuto was also worried about Kenma because ever since Kuroo left, he was out of control, he didn't want to eat nor study. Bokuto even said Kenma skips class since he had no more motivation to move on, but suddenly Kenma met someone on his home school group chat, it was Hinata, Shoyo Hinata. Hinata was one of the liveliest people in their group chat that could brighten up their mood. Kenma would always check his phone if Hinata sent a message on their group chat.

* * *

Meanwhile In Seoul, Kuroo had to adjust to everything, his surroundings to his friends, luckily he met a bunch of Japanese friends there to guide him. Kuroo didn't forget about Kenma, he would always check his wallet to see their picture back when they were in Japan. Kuroo became a mature man ever since he left Japan, he no longer make fun people and ignore people who love him. Kuroo is that type of guy who would change because they met the right person. 

"Mom when can I come back to japan? It's been 3 years and I'm sure dad is about to retire soon, I really miss my friends"

"Oh honey, I don't think we can come back as of now, besides...you have a lot of friends here right?"

"Well...yeah"

* * *

Everyday Kenma would go outside to meet Hinata, along with his other friend Kageyama. Even if Kenma and Kageyama didn't go along first, Kageyama made sure Kenma wouldn't be uncomfortable around him. The three of them usually hang out at the park where the swings were located. Kageyama told Kenma and Hinata to visit an apartment beside their house, and surprisingly, the apartment Kageyama was talking about is the apartment where Kuroo brought Kenma to confess his feelings.

Weeks have passed and Kenma tend to be closer to Hinata, Hinata would always visit Kenma's house to play games while Kageyama would hang out with his other friends. Kenma didn't remember what pain was, he forgot all those painful memories in the past. While Hinata went inside Kenma's room, he straightforwardly said that he likes Kenma. Kenma ignored it and proceeded to play games, but what Hinata didn't notice is that Kenma mouthed '"me too" when he looked away.

* * *

A year has passed when Hinata confessed his feelings for Kenma, both of them didn't want to label themselves as a couple but both of them are sure the love each other so much.

"Kuroo! Hey bro long time no talk, it's been 4 years...are you coming back? have you heard the news?"

"Bokuto? Is that you? Your voice? It became deep, but nah I don't have any updates about that, maybe next year? and what news? I'm not updated recently"

"I don't know if you'll like this but Kageyama said to me that Hinata and Kenma are together now but they don't want to label themselves"

"W-hat? Bokuto HAHA stop joking, I know you're drunk"

"Kuroo I'm not, I'm serious"

"Shit, what did I do, this is all my fault, if I forced my parents to stay here none of these will happen! Kenma should've been mine until now"

"Bro are you crying? your voice is cracking...are you okay..."

"No, I'll go ahead Bokuto, tell Kenma I still love him and I would still accept him, thanks I guess..."

_* Kuroo dropped the call *_

_* Kuroo deleted his cellphone number *_

After a week since Kuroo knew what happened to Kenma, he lost motivation to move and exercise, he would always stay at his room and read, he said reading books is his escape to his reality. Kuroo doesn't know if Kenma was sick or he had something in mind but he didn't think about that, he said to himself that maybe Kenma will come back at the right thime.

Due to what happened between Kenma and Kuroo. Kenma started to lose his memories with Kuroo, their conversations were deleted in Kenma's head, every single memory of them together was deleted. Sadly, Kuroo didn't know if Kenma falls in love with someone then that person moves far away, Kenma's mind automatically deletes all their memories together, it was like Kuroo was a device and Kenma is bluetooth. Whenever Kuroo goes away, Kenma tends to disconnect and forget the device he recently connected with.

* * *

At night, Kenma told Hinata to come in the apartment so that they could have a small picnic. Kenma didn't remember Kuroo used to bring him here as well. Both of them had fun staring at the sky and counting stars, Kenma felt safe with Hinata, he even called Hinata his home. Kenma saw a shooting star and started to make a wish that hopefully he and Hinata would last longer and Hinata would not leave him alone.

  
On Seoul, Kuroo went up to the rooftop of his father's office to check out the sky, Kuroo saw 2 stars together while he was drinking coffee. He remembered everything he said to Kenma while they were back in Japan. In the end, Kuroo had finally accepted the fact that Kenma is no longer his home.

Kuroo started to cry while singing,

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you"

"Kenma Kozume, I am your star, I will continue to shine for you even if you found someone new, I love you"

end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you have reached this far! Thank you for reading my fic and stay tuned since I will be uploading my Tsukki x Yamaguchi fic on February! Please don't spoil in the comments or it will be deleted as soon as possible, I hope you enjoyed this, bye !


End file.
